


Run Here

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Forrest Gump (1994)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Loneliness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jenny is alone as she prepares to give birth.





	Run Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Forrest Gump' nor am I profiting off this.

The nurse washes her hands again. No personal questions. Just the snap of gloves and prompting to open her legs. 

Everyone else on the maternity ward appears to float with happiness. A few even threaten to burst open. People want to be here. Family members and friends are rushing to be here. 

Neither of her sisters can make it between work commitments and family life. Her roommate is preparing to move out, because babies make him uncomfortable. 

Forrest could run here. Forrest would run all the way here for her. Baby or none. 

People always rush here. Forrest would too.


End file.
